Lost Ones
by cynthiarox99
Summary: Late 9/11 story. Seddie. DO NOT OWN THE POEM INCLUDED


**Late 9/11 story!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN iCARLY OR THE POEM INCLUDED!**

**Third Person View.**

* * *

><p><em>Her hair was up in a pony tail, her favorite dress tied with a bow.<em>  
><em>Today was 'Daddy's Day' at school, and she couldn't wait to go.<br>_  
><em>But her mommy tried to tell her, that she probably should stay home.<em>  
><em>Why the kids might not understand, if she went to school alone.<br>_  
><em>But she was not afraid; she knew just what to say.<em>  
><em>What to tell her classmates of why he wasn't there today.<br>_  
><em>But still her mother worried, for her to face this day alone.<em>  
><em>And that was why once again, she tried to keep her daughter home.<br>_  
><em>But the little girl went to school, eager to tell them all.<em>  
><em>About a dad she never sees, a dad who never calls.<br>_  
><em>There were daddies along the wall in back, for everyone too meet.<em>  
><em>Children were squirming impatiently, anxious in their seats.<br>_  
><em>One by one the teacher called, a student from the class to introduce her daddy.<em>  
><em>As seconds slowly passed, at last the teacher called her name, every child turned to stare.<em>  
><em>Each of them was searching, for a man who wasn't there.<br>_  
><em>"Where's her daddy at?" she heard a boy call out.<em>  
><em>"She probably doesn't have one," another student dared to shout.<br>_  
><em>And from somewhere near the back, she heard a daddy say,<em>  
><em>"Looks like another deadbeat dad, too busy too waste his day."<br>_  
><em>The words did not offend her, as she smiled up at her Mom.<em>  
><em>And looked back at her teacher, who told her to go on.<br>_  
><em>And with hands behind her back, slowly she began too speak.<em>  
><em>And out from the mouth of a child, came words incredibly unique.<br>_  
><em>"My daddy couldn't be here, because he lives so far away.<em>  
><em>But I know he wishes he could be, since this is such a special day.<br>_  
><em>And though you cannot meet him, I wanted you to know.<em>  
><em>All about my daddy, and how much he loves me so.<br>_  
><em>He loved to tell me stories, he taught me to ride my bike.<em>  
><em>He surprised me with pink roses, he taught me how to fly a kite.<br>_  
><em>We used to share fudge sundaes, and ice cream in a cone.<em>  
><em>And though you cannot see him, I'm not standing here alone.<br>_  
><em>"Cause my daddy's always with me, even though we are apart.<em>  
><em>I know because he told me, he'd forever be in my heart."<br>_  
><em>With that her little hand reached up, and lay across her chest.<em>  
><em>Feeling her own heart beat, beneath her favorite dress.<br>_  
><em>And from somewhere in the crowd of dads, her mother stood in tears.<em>  
><em>Proudly watching her daughter, who was wise beyond her years.<br>_  
><em>For she stood up for the love of a man not in her life.<em>  
><em>Doing what was best for her, doing what was right.<br>_  
><em>And when she dropped her hand back down, staring straight into the crowd,<em>  
><em>she finished with a voice so soft, but its message clear and loud.<br>_  
><em>"I love my daddy very much, he's my shining star.<em>  
><em>And if he could he'd be here, but Heaven's just too far!<br>_  
><em>You see he was a fireman and died just this past year.<em>  
><em>When airplanes hit the towers, and taught Americans to fear.<br>_  
><em>"But sometimes when I close my eyes, its like he never went away."<em>  
><em>And then she closed her eyes, and saw him there that day.<br>_  
><em>And to her mother's amazement, she witnessed with surprise.<em>  
><em>A room full of daddy's and children, all starting to close their eyes.<br>_  
><em>Who knows what they saw before them, who knows what they felt inside.<em>  
><em>Perhaps for merely a second, they saw him at her side.<br>_  
><em>"I know your with me daddy," to the silence she called out.<em>  
><em>And what happened next made believers, of those once filled with doubt.<br>_  
><em>Not one in that room could explain it, for each of their eyes had been closed.<em>  
><em>But there on the desk beside her, was a fragrant long-stemmed pink rose.<br>_  
><em>And a child was blessed, if only for a moment, by the love of her shining star.<em>  
><em>And given the gift of believing, that:<em>

_Heaven is never too far._

* * *

><p>Sam Puckett, smiled, remembering the day her daddy died. Smiling? Yeah. She knew that it was exactly 10 years ago, when she was seven, that she never saw her dad again. She smiled up at her boyfriend, and he smiled back down at her.<p>

"Freddie?" She asked.

"Yes?" He said, hugging her closer.

"You know what happened ten years, from this day right?"

"Of course. The 9/11 attacks."

She smiled, but had sad written all over her face. Her eyes glistened with fresh tears. "Not just that." She said, looking up at him again.

"Are you okay?" He asked with concern, his smile fading away.

"No, nothing wrong, just I wish _you_ were there with me. I needed a friend. W-When it happened. M-My dad never left u-us in the way you-you think." She said.

"Oh. Shh, Sam it'll be okay." He said, hugging his girlfriend tightly. "I wish I _could_ have been there. You know… I feel you're pain."

She pulled away, her arms still around him though. Tears rolled down her face. "Your dad- you lived- what?" Her eyebrows kitted together, the confusion spread all across her face.

"Yep. I lived in New York. My whole family. Then exactly ten years ago, he died as a fireman. I remember him being friends with a Puckett, but I never knew. He wanted to safe those people, but they never knew the towers were gonna fall. Collapsed right on him," He explained, fighting the tears. "and he was dead. Perhaps he _did_ make it out alive. But _he's _not at my side. He never came back, and I'm just assuming that he's gone. He was such a great dad, he did nothing wrong. I loved him so much. That's when my mom got crazy prtect-tective over me." He explained. The tears rolled freely, landing on girlfriends lap.

"I'm sorry Freddie. I'm so, so sorry. You know he loved you very much, and so do I. Now come here." She said, bringing him into her grasp. She engulfed him into her arms. They stayed in each others arms, letting out their emotions for their fathers that died trying.

* * *

><p>Later that night Freddie walked over to Sam, and gave her a long pink rose. She smiled and kissed him lightly, hugging him tightly. Not wanting to lose another man in her life.<p>

"I love you." He whispers.

For once, when she agreed with him, she didn't say 'dittio,' she said, "I love you too." They stayed in each others arms, remembering their lost ones.

* * *

><p><em><strong>911 Long Lost Love Life**_

_**To all of the people out there that are reading this, I'm glad you are. I do not own any characters, or the poem. I hope everyone is doing okay if you've lost anyone. I didn't, so I don't really know how you're feeling. I just want to say that I feel bad. I'm not gonna say that I'm sorry, because I didn't do it, but I want to give out prayers to all those who have lost.**_

_**P.S Sorry about the lateness, been out for a while. (^: Love you all!**_

_**Also if you didn't understand the poem, it was Sam as the little girl. DO NOT OWN!**_


End file.
